The Undecovers:SYOC
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: Hiya, I need characters for my new story, summary of the story inside, so pleas submit
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Lilyanna, I'm doing a story and I need just a few characters. The rest of the characters I don't use will be in the story later. You probably want to know what the story is about. It's about a group of four people going to Forks to watch vampire activites, so when the Batlle takes in Eclipces takes place they help the Cullens and the Woolves, which comes as a surprise to the Cullens and wolves.

Rules:

1. No mary sues or gary stus

2. You can submit up to 2 characters and one must be a boy

descriptive and unique ( I be looking at that)

't make you character invisible

child of the Big three, the maiden goddesses

6. Put 'Laugh at my pain' somewhere in your review so I know you read every thing

-BASIC-

Full name:

Nickname:

Age(17-18):

Birthday:

Parents:

Nationality:

History:

-APPEARANCE-

Hair(length, style, color, and usually kept):

Eyes(Color and shape):

Skin tone:

Height:

Body:

Scars/tattoos/piercings/birthmarks:

Facial features:

Other:

-CLOTHING/ACCESSORIES-

Clothing style:

Outfit they where on the first day of school:

Prom wear:

Graduation wear(girls wear white):

Training wear:

Body armor, helmet and shield:

Weapon:

Magiacal item:

Protective pendant(must have something to do with their godly parent): 

Jewerly:

Other accessories:

-PERSONAL-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Eneimes:

Romance? With whom?(No Jacob):

Favorite color:

Favorite show:

Music they listen to:

Hobbies/talents:

What does their room look like:

Anything I forgot:

Here's my character

-BASIC-

Full name:Callidora Roseleine Rojas

Nickname:Calli, Dora(hates that)

Age(17-18):17

Birthday:June 28

Parents:Elizabeth Rojas and Morpheus, god of dreams

Nationality:Native American (Cherokee) and Chilean

History:She was born on a Indian Rez. and was raised there until she turned 3 then she and her mother moved to Forks until she was four, they both couldn't take the rain. So they move to Gainesville, Georgia. When she turned 8 she got attacked by a group of emosia, after the attack, Elzabeth sent Calli to CHB to get training and when she goes home she trains there, since her mother is a ring girl for mma fighting

-APPEARANCE-

Hair(length, style, color, and usually kept):Naturally black but dyes it different clors, naturally straight but she always have waves, to her waist. She usually keeps it out or in a ponytail, when she fights and trains it's in a messy bun

Eyes(Color and shape):Almond shape clear blue eyes

Skin tone:Copper

Height:5'4

Body:Slim build with curves

Scars/tattoos/piercings/birthmarks:A scar on the left side of her rib cage that she coverd up with a phoenix tattoo but it stops at her knee from the emposai attack when she was younger. She haves double pierced ears, her right cartilage, a small birth mark on her neck that looks pale(not a vampire bite)

Facial features:Oval shape face, thick long eyelashes, milia(white bumps) on her left cheek, elfish like ears

Other:No

-CLOTHING/ACCESSORIES-

Clothing style:Anything and everything

Outfit they where on the first day of .?StyleId=1035274 with ripped skinny jeans with .?StyleId=1022942

Prom .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD587961

Graduation wear(girls wear white).com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD691352

Training wear:A Purple tank top, gray shorts and combat boots, sometimes bare foot

Body armor, helmet and shield:A gold armor, helmet and shield. The armor haves silver crazy designs on it along with the helmet that haves a dark purple top hair thing(I don't know what it's called). Her shield haves a purple and stormy gray creepy design that looks like someone is looking at you

Weapon:Two celestial bronze swords, one that is usually on her left hand haves a black hilt with sapphire eye design with a dark purple desgin(darkeness). The one on her right haves a stormy gray hilt with bloody red eyes with dark green design(assassin). She carries a celestial bronze tomahawk that haves a feather wrapped around the hilt.

Magiacal item:Rose hair clip that changes color that stops her from having nightmares

Protective pendant(must have something to do with their godly parent):A red poppy flower 

Jewerly:Anything that she and her mom makes, and earrings

Other accessories:Ipod touch

-PERSONAL-

Personality:She's not a bad person, she just have anger issues, that her friends can deal with. She doesn't like when people think she's Mexican or Puerto Rican, when she's Chilean and she doesn't like when people call her a mutt, she'll hit first and explain later. She doesn't like people automatically thinking she's weak because of the way she looks and act around her friends. When she's fighting monster and bad guys, she tends to be cold hearted and cruel, she doesn't like getting help from others, she wants to do it by herself(her fatal flaw). When she's around her friends, she likes to joke around with them and she cares about them and doesn't respect people that picks on them or younger kids. She never consider her self a saver, she doesn't like it because that happened to her when she was younger.

Likes:Hanging out with friends, joking around, training, fighting, sweets, ice cream, playing the violin and doing gymnastics, animals

Dislikes:Bullies, two faced people, liars, loud/arrogant/ judgmental people, pickles and tomatoes

Fatal flaw:Doesn't like getting hel, Pride I think

Powers:# Can make people think they are dreaming when they are awake.

# Can see into the dreams of others

# Canmanipulate the dreams of others

# Can bring the dreams (and nightmares) of others to life

# Dream walk

Strengths:Sword fighting, hand to hand combat, climbing,

Weakness:Running(she gets sick every time), archery, backing down

Friends:Any Oc

Eneimes:Any OC

Romance? With whom?(No Jacob):Yes, doesn't matter

Favorite color:Silver, gold, purple and mint green

Favorite show:Ghost Adventures, Bully Beatdown, UFC, watching MMA fights, anything thats on

Music they listen to:Anything that she likes

Hobbies/talents:She does gymastics and plays violin

What does their room look like:I explain in the chapter when it comes up

Anything I forgot:No

I explain what the pendats are for in the first chapter, so you know what they are for


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the people I picked so far, if your name is in bold, your a main, if your name is in italics you are minor

Anastasia Hazel Perez- **Call me cat333 **

Stefani Marie smith- **SSAlittlemonster**

Brandon Orpheus Oscar Kartlidge- **philosophyluver**

Marceline Ann Reed- _Clueless in the Clouds _


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the people I picked so far, if your name is in bold, your a main, if your name is in italics you are minor. I'll post the story soon, sometime next week

Rosemarie Kristine Corbin-**SSAlittlemonster**

Jett Blackwood-** ducks-r-homicidal **

Anastasia Hazel Perez- **Call me cat333 **

Stefani Marie smith- **SSAlittlemonster**

Brandon Orpheus Oscar Kartlidge- _philosophyluver_

Marceline Ann Reed- _Clueless in the Clouds _


	4. Chapter 4

Just to let you guys know the first chapter of The Undercovers are up


End file.
